My Daughter's
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Edward got Bella pregnant before he left in NM. Fifteen years later twin girls are knocking on his door. See what happens. Not like the others please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi guys. This is a rewrite of Ch.1 NOT a new chapter SORRY! I went back and tried to explain more. I hope this is better please comment and tell me.

** Summary/ Backstory: **Edward left Bella in NM. The twist they had sex before he left. Now it is 15 years later. Bella has raised the kids. They are half vamp half human, but they physically grow up normal, but mentally they are very smart. Her pregnancy, and birth was normal. They were born June 15. The twins have to hunt at least once a month, but other than that can eat human food. They are fifteen, and sophomores in high school. The twins are very different from each other. Not that Rohslyn isn't pretty, but Jazlyn is definitely the best looking.

Jazlyn has her dads hair color with her moms hair coloring streaking through it, and it stops right at the top of her butt. Its wavy, but at the same time sex hair like Edward's. She has a slightly sun kissed skin, that when she goes in the sun it glows, not sparkles. Her face is very soft, but at the same time striking. She has a mix of green eyes from Edward, brown eyes from Bella, and she also has striking blue eyes from Renee. They are very pretty, they swirl all together in her eyes. She has a cute button nose, and full plump lips. Her body is very curvy, and athletic. She has a perky D cup breasts and a perfect butt. Her stomach is flat and toned, and her legs go on for days, and she's about 5'2. She cheers, does gymnastics, plays volleyball, dances, does tae kwon do, and ice skates. She has her moms passion for reading, and her dads passion for music. She loves to cook, and drive anything fast. She'll shop, but isn't a big fanatic like her sister. She loves to flaunt her looks, and flirt. She's rebellious, and defiant. She'll do anything for her family, and is very protective of her sister. She is the twin that knows everything about what happened with Edward. She hates her father with a passion. Her powers include telekinetics, tracking, telepathy, the ability to know whether your telling the truth or a lie and if your telling a lie what the truth is, physical and mental shield, and the ability to either bring great pleasure, or great pain either mental or physical.

Now Rohslyn is quite the opposite of her sister, but still beautiful in her own right. She only has her mom's hair, and her dads green eyes. Her hair goes down to her butt. She has a button nose, and plump lips. Her body is slightly curvy, and slightly toned. She has the same skin as her sister. She has perky B cup breasts, and a small but firm butt. Like her sister her legs go on for days. She doesn't play any sports, she is more on the fashion scene. Imagine Alice's personality, and you have Rohslyn. Rohslyn is a little more naive. She doesn't know about what happened with Edward and Bella, so she loves her father. Her powers are telepathy, turning invisible, physical and mental shield, levitation, and feeling others emotions, but she can't influence them.

For their vampire qualities. They are as fast and strong as any vampire out there. Their skin is impenetrable, but they can decide what they want to go through it. Like if they wanted to get a piercing they could or a tattoo. They drink blood once a month, but other than that survive off of human food. They are both venomous, but they can decide if the venom comes out. They both will grow until they turn 18. They also have eye sight, and reflexes like a vampire. They glow instead of sparkle. They can also turn on and off all of their vampire qualities.

When the twins are fifteen Bella, and Charlie die in a car crash. The twins survive, but they know that they can't go into the system. They burn the car, and the bodies beyond recognition, and run back to the house. They grab up everything worth importance in the house, and run.

They track the Cullen's down a few months later. They are living in Charleston, South Carolina. See how the Cullen's deal with having two new members, and how the twins deal with living with their dad.

**(Edward POV)**

Today was very relaxed. Carlisle didn't have to work so everyone was hanging around in the living room.

We were all laughing at something Emmett did, when we heard the doorbell. I got up and walked over to the door. When I opened it I saw two teenage girls, they looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

The weird thing was they looked just like me, and one dare I say looked just like Bella.

"Hi! My name is Rohslyn and this is my twin sister Jazlyn. This may be shocking to you, but you are our father. You see our mother Isabella Marie Swan was pregnant with us when you left. So yea we're your kids. I have the birth certificates, and everything. I also have pictures. We found these under the floor boards in my moms room. I guess she put them there a long time ago." the girl said. She was so enthusiastic. I swear she's just like Alice.

"Umm… ok come on in." I told them. I didn't know what to think. Me and Bella have twins. Is she here? If not where is she? Why did she keep my kids from me? These questions where running through my mind. I know they are my kids, no doubt in my mind. Rohslyn has my green eyes, and Jazlyn has my hair.

As I led them to the living room, they stared at everything in sight. They were obviously awe struck. Once we entered the living room, my whole family stared at them. They all looked in shocked, they had heard us, but they probably weren't expecting us to look so much alike.

"Umm so this is my family." I told the twins. I introduced all of them, and we all sat down.

"So what brings you here" Esme asked in a polite tone. She was clearly curious about why they came to our house.

Once she asked Jazlyn went on to explain their life story.

"Well our mom is Isabella Marie Swan, if you haven't figured that out. You see before Edward left our mom they had sex. She found out that she was pregnant a month later. She tried to contact you guys, but you changed your numbers and emails. She went through a normal pregnancy. She finished up her senior year pregnant with us, she graduated valedictorian. She delivered us on June 15. We stayed with Grandpa Charlie. Mom went to community college in Port Angeles. She graduated with a degree in Literature and became an English teacher at Forks High. We grew up like any normal child would.

When we turned 3 our vampire qualities became noticeable. We were smarter than other children, we moved way quicker than children our age, and we never really got scares when we fell. One day when someone at the park scraped their knee, our eyes went black. Mom dragged us out quickly, and pulled us into the woods. We quickly drank animals, and that has been our source of blood since.

As we grew up things became more routine. We developed our powers, figured out how to use them, came up with a hunting schedule, and knew how to control our vampric side. Charlie knew that we were vamps, Mom ended up telling him everything. He saw us using our gifts, so she had to.

Things were going good. Once we were in control of our vampire self's we got more involved with other people. We made tons of friends, and I got involved with sports, while Rohslyn got involved with being social you could say.

One day on the way back from one of my cheer competitions we got hit by a drunk driver. The drunk driver quickly drove off, and the road was deserted so no one saw. Charlie and Mom died on impact there was no changing them. We quickly burned the car, we knew that people had to think we were dead. If they found us we would be put in a home, and that wouldn't work out well. Before we left the scene we called 911 and gave them an anonymous tip.

We grabbed everything that was important in the house and quickly left. We got all of the money out of my Mom's and Charlie's account, and then we ran to your house in Forks. We grabbed up all the money that we could find, and we searched around trying to find something that would tell us where you were. We almost left, but then we stumbled upon the garage. A Volvo was there, and it had a residual scent. I'm a tracker so I tracked the scent here, and now we're sitting telling you our story." Jazlyn finished.

I was so sad when she said Bella died. I never got the chance to see her again, and I never will. There's no way she's alive, Jazlyn said that she was dead on impact, even if she wasn't they burned everything up.

As Jazlyn ended her story Rohslyn broke out into tears. Jazlyn grabbed her sister into a hug. You could tell that Jazlyn was her sister's rock, that she was the mature one. The whole family had sad looks on their face, except Rosalie. They all loved Bella, sans Rosalie.

Alice was beating herself up, mad that she didn't see it. Jasper was blaming himself, because he was the reason we left. Emmett thought he was to blame, because he didn't fight harder to stay. Esme and Carlisle felt like they had just lost a daughter. I felt horrible, because it was my fault.

I made everyone leave, told Alice to not look for Bella, had sex with Bella, and took the pussy way out of everything and left. Turns out I left her pregnant with twins, and ultimately caused her to die. If I stayed we would still probably have Rohslyn, and Jazlyn but she wouldn't have been dead. I would've been able to save her from that drunk driver.

"Great now we have two bastard children living with us. Great Edward just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? Now we have these two people to look after. Look at that one blubbering, I'm not going to listen to that all night" Rose said in a snide voice.

That was so uncalled for. I may not have known them long, but these were my children. I would do anything for them, and no one will talk about them that way.

I let out a little snarl, but it got over powered by the one coming from Jazlyn. She was livid. Her eyes were pitch black and in little slits. Her hair was flying around her head, and snarls were coming out her mouth, things were flying around the house, and she looked dangerous. She let go of Rohslyn, and stalked over to Rose. She grabbed her by her neck, and pushed her against the wall.

"Bitch you ain't got to like me, matter of fact I don't want you to like me. I don't even want to be here, I'm her for my sister. I'm usually an easy going person, but you just crossed the line. You never fucking talk about my little sister. We ain't done shit to you, and just like you we have a secret to keep. Now we don't have to be friends, but you sure as hell is going to treat me with respect. Now if I ever hear you talking, about my sister again I promise you will be ripped apart so quick you won't know what happened. Do I make myself clear?" Jazlyn said in a deadly whisper.

Rose just whimpered and nodded. I knew she was scared shitless. Hey I was scared shitless right now. Jazlyn dropped her to the ground, and went and sat down. Once she calmed down, everything stopped flying, and her hair went back to normal.

No one said a word, we didn't know what to say. We just sat shell shocked. Well I guess we know never to mess with her again. I don't think she'll be getting problems from Rose anytime soon.

Well I was proud of my daughter, at least I know she can take care of herself. Now I hope that the family can learn to love them. I know I already do, and if they don't then I guess we'll just have to leave. Now that I know I have kids, I never want to leave them. They are my life from here on out. This is what I owe Bella. I'm going to finish raising our kids, and hope I do half a good a job that she had done.

**AN: **Ok so how did you guys like it? Please Review and tell me even send me a PM if you want. ANOYNOMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED! I don't care how short or long a review or PM is just tell me what you think. Also only constructive criticism please. NO FLAMES! If you want to tell me something please do it politely. Well that's all for now. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Jazlyn POV)**

Stupid bitch think she can talk about us any kind of way. Ugh why did I even agree to come here? We can both pass for adults, I could've gotten a job and we could've made it on our own. Plus with all the extra money we found in the Cullen's house, we could've been living nicely. Rohslyn just had to want to find our dad.

Our dad oh how I loathe him, leaving our mom like that. Ugh! He just irks my nerves. I mean he's probably a good person, but what he did to my mom just over weighs any good he may have.

Right now I'm sitting in the room that has been given to me at the Cullen's house. Rohslyn's room is right across the hall from mines, and Edward's room is down the hall. Esme went out to get some human food for us, Alice is giving Rohslyn a make-over, Jasper and Emmett are playing video games, Rose went to hunt, and Edward is playing the piano.

I was thinking about how we were going to survive here for the next three years. Edward said that they had just moved here, so we would be able to stay until we finish our high school career. We would be going to school as sophomores. Rohslyn and I would need new clothes, because we had to leave most of ours at home. We only grabbed a few of our favorite pieces, some of moms favorite clothes, and the same for Charlie. We grabbed all the home videos, albums, and valuables. The only electronic thing we had were laptops. We didn't bring our phones, because we burned those in the fire too. We didn't need anyone tracking them. We had all of great grandma Swans jewelry, and moms. We used the money and brought cases and waterproof luggage for everything. We ran with all of this stuff, good thing we were strong. Before we left Washington we went to a man named Jenks, and got fake ID's. We could pass for 21 if we dressed ourselves up enough so that's the age on our ID's. Before mom died we both just got our permits so we had actual ID too.

I missed Mom, and Grandpa Charlie. I haven't had a chance to mourn yet, because I have to stay strong for Rohslyn. It took us about two weeks after the deaths to find the Cullen's. We stayed regular hotels. Nothing fancy, but nothing rundown. We ran all the way here only carrying our school back packs. We slept and ate during the day, and ran at night. I was Rohslyn's rock, she cried herself to sleep everyday.

The only reason we're staying here is because she's happy. We have no family. The wolf pack was the closest thing we had to family. They knew we were alive, and that's all. We told them we were leaving, and what happened right before we booked it out of town. The only other family we had was Charlotte and Peter. I knew that they were friends of Jasper, but what he didn't know was that they had his son. He was a hybrid like my sister and I. He was 17, and I sort of had a crush on him. His name was Cameron Jasper Whitlock. He was the spitting image of Jasper. **(let's pretend that Jasper had meet Alice about two years before Twilight. They joined the family a few months later.) **I've never went with him, because Char and Peter move around too much. We only see each other once a year. We called them once we got out of Washington, and we persuaded them not to come get us. They know where we are, and I hope they visit soon. I text Cameron as much as I can. Everyone knows I like him, and I sorta hope he likes me too. Maybe once I'm 18 we can finally be together.

I guess I should try and make the most of living here. Everyone seems pretty cool, except for Rose and Edward. I knew that Rohslyn and I needed to go shopping for stuff since we left almost everything back in Forks. I would be nicer to everyone here. They all seemed nice, and sad that mom died. Even Edward looked remorseful, I'm trying to hold a grudge, but it really isn't working. Honestly Rohslyn and I need a father. We had Grandpa Charlie, but it wasn't enough. We could've never passed for his children. We looked way to much like Edward. I knew that I needed him, but I just wanted to be mad a little while longer.

I knew that we needed to enroll in school, and I needed to try out for some sports. We needed to get our lives back on track. I couldn't just spend my life holed up here. I left my room and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room chatting.

"Umm.. I have something to say." I told them they turned and all attention was on me. "I'm sorry for how I treated everyone. I was just mad that all of you guys left without a second thought. Now that I'm here though I see that most of you loved my mom, and probably didn't want to leave. It'll probably take me a while to forgive some of you, but I want you to know that I'm trying, and that I've already forgiven some of you." I told everyone.

"Would you mind telling us who you forgive and why?" Carlisle asked me

"No problem." I told him

"I forgive Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett for leaving. Esme because Edward is your son and no matter how long you knew mom Edward was your first son and you would do anything for him. Rose because you never liked mom anyway, so you weren't leading her on making her believe you would ever stay. Even though you are a major bitch, and I don't really like you. Jasper because you really didn't do nothing. Yeah you tried to eat mom, but it wasn't your fault. I honestly think you're the strongest one here, you deal with not only your bloodlust, but the bloodlust of six other vampires. Mom even said that you were fine, but after Edward threw her into the table with the glass you lost control. Emmett I forgive you because you didn't want to anger you wife, I respect you respecting you wife's decision. You have to keep the missus happy. I don't forgive Alice, because you claimed to be moms BFFL but you just up and left her. You didn't even leave her a number or give her a proper good bye. You just left best friends don't do that. Carlisle I don't forgive you because you're supposed to be the coven elader. Have some backbone you shouldn't stopped Edward when you heard his plan. You should've known that it wouldn't have ended badly. He took the pussy way out, and you just let him." She said to them.

Once I finished getting on them. They all begged for my forgiveness in their own way. They were all so remorseful. So I accepted all of their apologies. Then I stared, at Edward. It was my famous stare. The one that Cameron said could freeze hell over.

" I don't forgive you Edward not because you left, but because the way you did it. You left mom in the middle of the woods, after having sex with her. Do you know how long it took for her to get her self-esteem back up from that. She was humiliated. Sam Uley found her naked lying in the middle of the woods barely hanging on to her life. She could've died! She went into a deep depression, and only came out when she realized she was pregnant with us. I hate you for that. I hate you, because my mom cried herself to sleep every night until the day she died. I hate you for making her have to grow up before it was her time. She never got to live the human life you wanted her to have, that could never happen because she had us. She never got to enjoy college, because she had to take care of us. Then no guy wants a girl with two kids. She never got the human life she deserved. She would've always been stuck in the middle. Why couldn't you have just left her, and not have sex with her. Then she would've been fine, she would've meet a nice guy and got married. Then she would've been alive. Why did you have to leave her that way Edward? She was broken. You told her you didn't love her, that she would forget you, that she was just a distraction to you. You never really planned on changing her did you. You just got what you wanted from her, and then left, and that resulted in me and my sister. You missed out on 15 years of our lives. Then you left pictures what you think she would never find them. Well she did, and it destroyed her. You don't know how much you put my mom through. Gah! How can you be so stupid? I HATE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I screamed out then fell to the ground crying.

**(Edward POV)**

As Jazlyn went through and explained who she liked, and didn't, and why everyone was contemplating what she said.

Esme was happy that she wasn't mad at her, and so was Emmett. Rose was shocked that she didn't hold a grudge against her, but at the same time understood why she didn't like her now. She wanted to get to know the girl, she realized that she didn't like her because she was too much like her. Strong willed, and protective of her family, and really pretty which is hard for Rose to admit. Jasper was glad that Bella didn't die hating him, and was glad that he could make it up to her kids.

Alice was beating herself up, she knew that Jazlyn was right and that she didn't act like a BFFL to Bella. Carlisle was shocked that Jazlyn called him out. He realized that it was true, and that he really did let me take the pussy way out, and control what everybody did. They all apologized, and she accepted their apologies.

Now me I was just shell shocked. She was throwing blow after blow on me. It was all crashing down on me. She was blowing all of the mistakes I made back in Forks right in my face, and I wasn't ready to handle it.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Jazlyn screamed out then fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked, and didn't know what to say. My family was fuming in their minds that were pissed at how I left Bella. They didn't know the details, and they all were planning on pummeling me later.

All of them were screaming "FIX IT" in their minds.

"Jazlyn you're right. And I'm sorry. I know that it won't bring your mom back, or make up for the 15 years I missed, but it's all I can say. I'm sorry for how I left your mom. I'm sorry that she didn't get a chance to do human things. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you birthday parties, your first day of school, your first date, and etcetera. I know that I can't fix the past, but I'm hoping that we can make a better future. I promise that from here on out I will be there for you and your sister. I will do whatever I can to make it up to both of you. I promise that I'll never leave you again, and I promise that I'll take care of guys. I know that I can't replace your mom, or your grandpa, but I'm hoping that Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and I can be your new family. We'll love you just as much, and we'll be there for you guys forever. I promise that I'll make everything up to you. I won't rush anything. I know you can't see me as your dad now, but I'm hoping that in time you will. Please I'm begging you to forgive. I love both of you guys, and don't ever doubt my love for your mother. I regret what I did to her every day, and I promise that if I ever knew about you guys I would've come back immediately. I know you won't forgive me now, but can you at least try." I begged her dry sobbing.

The whole family had tears their eyes, and were now rooting for me. They hoped that she would accept. They really wanted both of the girls to like them. They were all they had left of Bella, and wanted to make up how they left Bella to the twins. Especially Rose, she wanted to befriend the twins, and become their big sister. She knew that she would probably get along better with Jazlyn. While Alice was thinking about how great her and Rohslyn got along. Emmett was glad to have two little Bella's around, and was planning on ragging me once everything settled down. He was also glad he had two people that he could protect now. Jasper was glad that he was forgiven, and was planning on teaching the girls how to fight so that they can fight off all the boys. **(sorry guys but a little change to the story. I know that I said they were as strong as a vamp, but I'm going to change that. They are as strong as a really weak vamp. So not very powerful in vamp world, but way more powerful than a human. What they lack in strength they get in speed though. Both of them are as fast as Edward.) **Esme was glad that she had two people to cook for, and was planning on making up to them double time. Big elaborate meals, and spoiling them big time. Carlisle was happy that he could make things up too. Maybe not to Bella, but these girls are the closest that any of us get, and none of us want to lose that.

"I forgive you. I'm usually not so bitchy, but I always thought you were heartless. Mom still loved you, and tried to change my mind but I couldn't be swayed. Today I finally see the man she was talking about. So I forgive you all of you. I love you too Dad, and you better make good on all you promises." She said jumping up and giving me a hug.

"I promise" I told her kissing her hair like I used to do with Bella. Then Rohslyn came and joined in. After we had our little family moment. Emmett yelled group hug, and tackled everyone to the floor. We were all laughing, and smiling. I was hoping that I would be like this form now on.

It has been a few day since Jazlyn's outburst, and things were going way better. I've been bonding with both of my daughters. I've learned all their likes, and dislikes. I can't read either of their minds, just like Bella. I found out that they weren't very strong in vampire eyes, but were stronger than the strongest human. They had super speed though; they gave me a run for my money. We usually watch their old home videos, or look at their old albums. They told me more stories about their childhood, and I told them what I remember of mine. I played them music, and sometimes Jazlyn played with me too.

The whole family has been hanging out with them too. Alice is mostly involved with Rohslyn, because she loves to shop. Rose is involved with Jazlyn, because she's sportier. They all get along though, and the girls look to them as their big sisters. Emmett and Jasper have been loving having little sisters. They always mess with them, and get on their nerves. Jasper has also been teaching them to fight, but turns out they already could. One on one they couldn't beat him, but always got awfully close. While whenever they both fought him it turned out fifty fifty. Carlisle has been teaching both of them more about them mythical world, and also about medicine. They both have their moms love for learning, and soak everything up. Esme dotes on Rohslyn, and she loves it. She tries with Jazlyn, but it doesn't work as well. Jazlyn usually helps Esme do things. She helps her cook, clean up the house, garden, and stuff like that.

We've also enrolled them in school. It doesn't start until about a month, but it's good to get enrolled early. They are both taking AP classes, and are sophomores. Jazlyn has tried out for cheerleading, and made it so she has practice almost every day starting next week. Rohslyn is on the welcoming committee, a tour guide and part of the pep club. She has been studying a map of the school all week, she's also been learning all she could about every club, and sport the school has to offer. They'll be going to school posing as my little sisters. Our parents died in a car crash, and we got sent to live with our Aunt Esme, and her husband. Alice was Emmett's little sister and Esme fell in love with them when she saw them at the orphanage and had to have them. Jasper and Rose were twins, and Carlisle's niece and nephew. Parents died in a mugging in NY. Rohslyn, Jazlyn, and Alice were sophomores, while everyone else was posing as juniors.

Today everyone was going shopping. Roslyn and Jazlyn needed clothes. The only reason we haven't gone sooner was because Esme had been setting up their rooms. She had just finished them yesterday. Now Alice said they needed stuff to fill their closets with. Roslyn's room was pink and yellow. While Jazlyn's was dark blue and purple. Their rooms matched their personality. Both beautiful in their own right. They both have California king beds that they love, there is a desk, TV with all the entertainment systems, CD's they have movies, games for the systems, longue area, microwave, mini fridge, a large bathroom that has the works in it, and a humungous closet. While Rohslyn has posters of famous people, family and friends on her wall. Jazlyn has different quotes, pics of her family and friends on hers. She has her music equipment in her room too. She has a mic, all types of guitars, and a keyboard. She also has music editing software on her computer. They both have humungous bookshelves already filled to the brim with books.

Esme has also added some rooms. We have a whole room in the basement dedicated to Jaz's dance, cheer, and gymnastics. She made Rohs a design room. Then she made an in home theatre for any friends they make. She also added pool outside, with a little grill and bar area too.

**(Jazlyn POV)**

Right now everyone was loading up the cars. We were taking Emmett's jeep, my Volvo, and a SUV. When we got to the mall things got hectic. First we went to Hollister and Rohs and I got tons of shirts, pants, shorts, tanks, sweats, jackets and bathing suits. We got the same thing at Aeropostle, Pac Sun, American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch, and several other stores.

Shopping usually isn't my favorite thing, but it has been fun. We've modeled so many items I've lost count. We've been to all of my favorite stores, and we're bout to head to another. Hot Topic. I love this store it's sort of a gothic feel, but it really isn't. They have a ton of graphic tees that are to die for, they also have those bracelets that are real popular now. They are wide and usually have sayings on them. I got a cool book bag with hello kitty on the back, then got some print skinnies, and color skinnies. I also got those studded belts, and some cool socks. Then I got this jacket that was to die for. It was a reversible Elmo jacket.

Once we left there we headed for Rue 21, and Forever 21. These are some of my favorite stores. They had the cutest clothes, plus they had a lingerie section, and sleepwear. We got really cute tops. I got this off the shoulder one that is amazing. We also got some bras and panties. Then we got sleep boxers and tops.

When we left that store we headed to Dolce & Gabanna, Apple Bottom, Chanel, and several other high end stores. These are the stores that Alice and Rose usually shop at. They had really nice clothes, but honestly I didn't see the difference between them and the other stores the prices were just sky high. We did get cute clothes though. We also got many pairs of sunglasses, and tons of purses.

When we finished there we hit up all the shoe stores. We got almost every type of shoe you can think of Air Forces, Nikes, Jordan's, Sperry's, Chuck Taylors, Pumas, Adidas, Vans, DC's, Jimmy Choo's, Rainbows, Pastry's, Baby Phat's, Timberlands, and several other brands. We had sneakers, slides, flats, heels, wedges, flip-flops, sandals, and many others.

Then we went by Bath & Body Works to get lotions, smell good spray, and liquid soap. After we went there we stopped by a make-up & hair shop. We got eye shadow, mascara, blush, eye liner, the whole nine yards. We also got some facial cleansers. Then we got new curling irons, straighteners, wavers, blow dryers, shampoo, conditioner, and other hair products. We got that fast dry nail stuff, and remover.

After that shop we stopped by a jewelry store and got some jewelry of course. I got this really cute toggle heart necklace, bracelets, and anklet. Then I got several other cute necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and earrings.

After we went there we decided to stop by the food court. We both decided on Chinese, and ordered shrimp lo mien. After we ate that we went into Starbucks. I got a Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino, while Rohslyn got a Mocha Frappuccino.

Our last stop was Victoria's Secrets.

"NO! They don't need anything from this store" Dad yelled.

"Yes they do Edward. They are growing girls, and need woman things. They have boobs, now would you rather them not wear bras or would you rather them have something to cover them up?" Rose asked him

"Fine, but I don't like this!" Edward exclaimed.

The guys decided that they didn't want to see Rohs and I in bras in panties so they went to an arcade, and we headed in the store.

"Can I say something." Rohslyn said

"Sure sweetie." Alice replied

"I've never been in here before." She told them

"Really why" asked Rose

"Well I've always wore moms and Jaz's old bras. They are bigger than me, and I just got their old ones" she said

"Well we're about to change that. You will now be having your own bras." Alice exclaimed dragging her in the store.

Alice took her to look at things in her size, while Rose and I searched for things in my size. Rose and I had the same body type, but she was a good 8 inches taller than me. We found several cute bra and panty sets, and I went to try them on. Rohs and I came out at the same time.

"Dang girlies. You look hot. I would totally turn gay for you guys." Rose said with Alice agreeing.

"Thanks" Rohslyn said blushing.

"Aww thanks! I do look good don't I. Now all I need is someone to see this and I'll be set." I told them

"Ha! Yeah! We'll see about that. Edward and the guys would flip a lid!" Rose exclaimed

"True that" I replied and all of us laughed.

We tried on a few more sets, and got individual items. Then we went to the PINK section and got some sweats, jackets, shirts, yoga pants, sleepwear, and stuff like that. Then we went to another section and got some good smelling perfume, and bath stuff. We also got some lip gloss.

**(Edward POV)**

UGH! My girls are in Victoria's Secret with Alice and Rose. Lord only knows what they are trying on! The guys and I are in the arcade playing games and cooling off. Just like me they are very protective of the girls. They love getting to be older brothers, a role they haven't played in a while. Emmett got a chance with Bells, but it was short. While Jasper never did, because of his bloodlust. Now they are making up for lost time. Carlisle finally haves his granddaughters, and spoils them. Anything they want, they have Carlisle wrapped around their fingers.

"Do you think they're done yet?" I asked the guys

"They should be. It shouldn't take them to long to get stuff." Emmett replied . No one wanted to talk about it, because of who they were getting stuff for. We didn't want those images.

"Lets just head over there." Jasper said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan" Emmett said and we all agreed.

As we neared the store we saw the girls exiting. YES! They're done.

"Alright guys we're done here. We just need to take the girls to Wal-Mart, and Verizon." Alice told us.

Everyone nodded, and we packed up the cars. It was so freaking full that we had to stop home before we did anything else. We unloaded all the bags and put them in the correct room, and we were off once again.

We stopped at Verizon first and the girls got the iPhone 4. We also decided to stop at Best Buy and get the girls new laptops, they decided on the Gateway Tablet. We also brought them touch screen Nikon cameras, and also a professional one. Then we got them digital photo frames, and a state of the art printer, copier, fax machine, and scanner. It was one of those 4 in 1 things. Once we got everything from there it was off to Wal-Mart.

**(Rosalie POV)**

We've been shopping with the girls almost all day, and I must admit it has been fun. We were at the mall for most of the day, they even ate lunch there. Edward threw a hissy fit over them going in V.S., but hey they are teenagers they need undergarments. We had so many bags from our mall excursion we had to stop home. Once we dropped the bags off we went to Verizon and got the girls a phone. Then we stopped at Best Buy and got them several electronics. Finally we made it to Wal-Mart.

We took the girls for their femine products, while the guys awkwardly stayed behind it was hilarious. Both girls had started their periods so we got tampons and pads.

"We usually start and stop our periods on the same day so hopefully that'll help. They usually last about seven days. We're usually really bitchy, crave chocolate, and get really bad cramps. We both usually bloat up really bad. We have really intense cramps sometimes though, those times we usually put a hot water bottle to our stomachs. We usually use midol to ease the cramps though. It really bad the 4th and 5th day. Our period comes like clockwork, we never miss a day. It's actually due to start this week." Jaz told us

"Well we'll be prepared. We'll go hunt today, so maybe that'll help." Alice said.

Then Alice and I also got them condoms. They bugged out too.

"Whoa! What are those for?" Jaz asked

"You. I know you don't plan on doing it anytime soon, but better safe than sorry." Alice told her

"Fine, but it's unnecessary. We are on birth control, my mom said the same thing. We need to talk to Carlisle about that too. We get the shot once a month, and it's time for a new one." Rohs said.

"Alright we'll tell him when we get home." I told them. They nodded their heads and we walked out the aisle.

We decided to go food shopping after that. We meet up with the guys and we headed that way. The girls flitted up and down the aisles dropping food into the carts. We didn't have a clue what half the stuff was so we trusted them. Hopefully they had healthy items in there. Once they finished it was time to check out.

Before we left though the girls got some cute graphic tees, tanks, and shirts. Alice and I were shocked that they were so cute, but yet so cheap. Once we finished that we all checked out and headed home.

"Wait! I forgot a store. I need to go to sport's authority" Jaz said. "sorry guys"

"It's cool" Edward told her.

I heard with my vampire hearing, and we all turned around. We pulled in and Jaz got out. She ran in, and went straight to the running shorts. She got a ton in different lengths and colors. She also got basketball shorts, sports bras, yoga pants, cheer shorts, and other work out stuff. She got this sports water bottle, and some sweat bands. Once she finished we finally headed home.

When we got there we unloaded all the bags, and got ready to put everything up. Esme and Carlisle got to work on putting up the food. The guys didn't have anything to do so they went and played video games. The girls went upstairs and started putting up clothes. The closet had tons of racks lined up against the walls, and then in the middle there were tables. The tables had jewelry boxes, necklace, ring, and bracelet/anklet bars (Obviously for jewelry). The drawers were for lingerie, and sleep wear. The drawers were labeled. One row was bras, the other panties, and the other PJ pants, and lastly PJ shirts. We organized the clothes by type of clothing, then by color, and finally brand. There were shoe racks under the clothes. The shoes were taken out of the box, and organized the same way as the clothes.

Make-up, and hair stuff was put on the vanities in their rooms. Lotion, shampoo & conditioner, facial cleaner, deodorant, and other feminine products in the bathroom. We set up their new computers, transferring some of the files from their old computers to the new ones. We hooked up their 4 in 1 printer thing. Then the cameras got put in their night stand.

At around midnight we finished putting everything up. Everyone congregated in the living room, and chatted for a while.

"GOSH! I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. Love you guys and see you in some hours." Jaz said.

"Ditto" Said Rohs.

"Good Night" everyone called to them as they went upstairs

**(Jazlyn POV)**

Today was great, but I'm so tired. I'm so ready to knockout, but I know that I need to text Cam first.

_Hey Cam =D. This is Jazlyn – Jaz_

_ OMFG! Jaz. I haven't talked to you in forever. I was getting ready to come look for you! What's been going on? –Cam_

_ Nothing much just getting settled in. I worked everything out with Edward them. So we're all cool now. Today we went shopping to get everything that we would need and more –Jaz_

_ That's great. Gosh I miss you so much –Cam_

_ *blush* I miss you too. I haven't seen you in forever. You need to come visit me. –Jaz_

_ I love your blush. Yes I really do. Uncle Pete said we'll see you soon. He said that dad ain't gona know what hit em –Cam_

_ Yeah he'll definitely been in a shock after seeing you. You need to get here soon though.-Jaz_

_ Don't worry I plan on it. I haven't seen you in over a year, I'll be visiting very soon. When I get there I have something to tell you too. –Cam_

_ UGH! You can't say that, because now I can't wait for you to get here even more. I'm tired, and about to fall asleep so I'm going to TTYL! Love & miss you bunches :p Nitez –Jaz_

_ Okay. Love & miss you too ;). Nite. Sweet Dreams babe- Cam_

Babe he has never called me babe, and what does he have to tell me. Ugh! I want to think about it, but I'm way too tired. I'll just figure it out tomorrow.

**AN: ****Okay hope you guys liked it. Please REVIEW! Reviews make me write faster. All reviews accepted anonymous, short, long, so on and so on. We until next time REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Alice POV)**

It's been about two day since our shopping trip, and today is girls day. We are going to the spa to get pampered, then the girls will eat lunch, and after that we'll do whatever the girls want to do.

Yesterday was a hilarious day. The girls talked to Carlisle about their shot, it was hard for him to stay in doctor mode. He gave them the shot though, and we went home. Once Edward found out he just went ballistic. He screamed that they are never having sex, and that he would chop off any dude's dick that tries to get with his daughters. Let's just say that he was pissed. The other guys weren't happy, but wasn't as vocal as Edward.

Back to today though. The girls ate breakfast and are getting dressed. We have 9 o'clock appointments, and its only 8:30. Rohslyn was wearing jean capris, a red Hollister quarter sleeved shirt, brown rainbows, and no makeup. Jazlyn was wearing her favorite skinnies, a black A Day to Remember T-shirt, black flip-flops, and no make-up.

We all headed to the spa. The little half humans got the full treatment, while us vamps only got the stuff that didn't require them rubbing our hard skin.

"Come on girls it's time for you full body wax." I exclaimed as we went to the spa area

"Whoa! You don't mean.." Rohs said

"Yes I mean that too. Your lady bits need to be clean, hair down there doesn't look pretty in a bikini." I told her

"Uh uh! No way! I've heard how much that hurts, nope not happening!" Jaz replied

"Yes it is! Now stop argueing lets go" Rose told her.

Rose and I grabbed and twin and pulled them into the room. The whole time they were cursing us out. They finished though.

"Never happening again!" Rohs said

"Yes it is. You'll have to go get it redone, trust once its shaven it'll feel weird with hair. Well at least that's what we heard." I told them

"Sure sure. Let's just go do the more relaxing things!" Jaz said. We all agreed and went and had facials, and tons of other things.

We left there and went to the hair salon. Esme, Rose, and I got our hair trimmed. Our hair grows because hair is dead cells, but it takes a really long time. The girls got layers put into their long hair. Both the girls decided to get bangs cut into their hair, and it looked really cute.

When we left there we went to the nail shop. The girls got manicures and pedicures, while the vamps just got our painted. Rose got blood red, Esme got a pretty purple color, while I got a pale pink color. Jaz got French tips with black stripes at the tip. Her toes were French tips too, but where the white is supposed to be it was black and she had cute black dots on her big toe. Rohs got red French tips with silver at the bottom of the tip, she had French tips on her toes, and a little black flower on her big toe.**(if you want a pic of their nails. Just ask and I'll post it.) **They looked really cute.

"All right why don't we eat something" Esme said

"Sounds good to us!" The twins said.

We pulled up to McDonalds and went inside. They ordered a grilled chicken salad, a double cheeseburger, medium fries, and a large Frozen Strawberry Lemonade. After they downed that we asked them what they wanted to do.

"Get some piercings!" they both exclaimed.

"What exactly did you want pierced?" Rose asked them

"Industrial, Monroe, and naval" Jaz said.

"Well I don't see a problem with it" Esme said

"What about you Alice?" Rose asked

"Edward will flip a little like always, and then get over it. They look so cute too, alright let's go." I yelled and we all piled back in the car.

We arrived at this place called the piercing pagoda. They had two people working so both girls could during the same time. First they did their industrial, the girls choose a black bar to go in it. Then they did their Monroe piercings, they choose a silver stud for that one. Finally they did their naval, and they had a silver stud for that too. Once it was all over we got instructions for care, and was on our way. The piercings were very cute, and looked great on the girls.

"Looking good girls. Did it hurt?" Rose asked them

"Nah not really. It hurts now though the after affect. As long as I don't touch it it's fine." Jaz said

"That sounds reasonable." Esme said.

They couldn't take out the original piercing for two weeks, they could only take it out to clean it. We still went and got them earrings for their new piercings. They got a ton in different colors and types.

We arrived home at around 6 pm. It was still light outside, it doesn't really get dark until 8. As we walked into the house, and Edward saw their piercings he went silent.

"umm hi dad. Do you like them?" Jaz asked.

"They're nice I guess. I'm not happy that you got them, but I can't change it." He said with a smile

Everyone was shocked, we were all expecting him to blow up.

"What? I can think rationally sometimes." He told us.

We all laughed out loud. Then the girls gave him hugs, and thanked him. They took their stuff upstairs, and changed clothes. Jaz come down in her old cheer t-shirt, and soffe cheer shorts. Rohs had on soffe shorts, and her old high school t-shirt.

"So are you ready to cheer Jaz?" Esme asked

"YES! I miss it so much. The great thing is I still get to be a flyer. It's awesome I miss being a flyer." She said

"What does a flyer do?" Jasper asked her

"Well they are basically the people that get thrown up in the air." She explained

"So you're a rag doll" Emmett exclaimed, which earned a slap on the head.

"No Emmett! They throw you up, and you do stuff. Like I may flip, twist, and stuff like that. Sometimes they put you in the air and you'll do different poses. Like bow & arrow or a scorpion." She told him, but he looked even more confused. "How about we just look at one of my cheer videos, there should be one on YouTube." She told him

We all agreed and she went and got her laptop. She pulled it up, and then plugged her laptop up to the TV. As we watched it we were amazed she was really good. She got so high, and she had amazing balance. Everything was so fast paced, but yet so precise. They were all synchronized, and together. She also did a lot of tumbling. I don't know how she ever landed on her feet, or got high enough to do those flips.

"Wow. You're good." Rose said.

"Thanks I hope I would be. I've taken dance, cheer, and gymnastics since I was 5." She replied

"So ten years. Yeah you should be good." I told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"So Rohs you ready for the school year?" Edward asked

"Of course. I know the whole school now. I know every single detail there is. It's going to be awesome!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm that rivaled mine.

Edward let out a little chuckle "well that's good sweetie." He told her.

At around 10 o'clock Jaz said that she was tired, and was going to shower then sleep. We told her goodnight, and went back to our conversations.

**(Jazlyn POV)**

As I went upstairs I tried not to make a run for it. Cameron was visiting me today. His power was being able to go places undetected. He can cloak everything about himself. So he was going to sleep into my room at 11 o'clock.

I went into my bathroom and stripped down. I threw my clothes into my hamper then hoped into the shower. I washed my body with my strawberry scented body wash. Then I used my strawberries & cream shampoo & conditioner. I didn't have to worry about shaving, because I got a full body wax today (BIG OUCH!).

I got out, and put on deodorant. Then I used this really good smelling lotion. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, and then walked to my room then to my closet. I got out a pair of cotton gray boy shorts, and got Cameron's old football jersey. He played back when they lived in Texas. He went to the same high school that Jasper did. Of course they changed the building, but they kept the name, and it's in the same location. That year He was number 7 at High Shoals High School home of the Colts. The jersey went to mid-thigh, and was very loose on me. I have all of his football jerseys. After each season he would always give them to me, this year he's a senior so it'll be the last jersey I get.

Now that I was dressed I went back to my room. I grabbed one of my favorite books and laid down on my stomach to read, while I waited. I was so into the book that I didn't notice that Cameron was staring at me standing at the foot of my bed.

I let out a little squeal. I put a sound proof bubble around my room, that way no one could hear, and then I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" I told him

He squeezed me tighter in his arms and whispered "I miss you too"

When we finally released each other, we both sat on the bed. I quickly caught him up with everything that has happened since I've been here.

"I'm happy for you babe. You found your dad, and made up with the whole family. I know how stubborn you are so that's a good thing." He told me.

"Thanks. I'm happy you're here, but why are you here. I thought you weren't coming for several months." I asked him

"I was, but I had something to tell you, and it needed to be said now" he told me looking conflicted.

"Okay well shoot I'm all ears." I told him

"Okay here it goes. Ever since I meet you I thought you were beautiful. I was 10 and you were 8. You got off the school bus, and ran into your house and knocked me down. When I looked into your eyes I was drawn. That day we became best friends. When we left I didn't want to go. I made it a point to call you at least once a day. Then when we got cell phones I would text you all day. As we got older you got more beautiful and I started realizing that I was falling for you. Every year I would give you my jersey, because I liked how my last name looked on you. I was sort of marking you as mine, in the only way I knew how. When you turned 13 you started filling out, and I almost died. You started looking and acting like a woman. When I wasn't with you my mind went on rampages wondering if you were going with someone. I always kept my thoughts to myself though, because I didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to scare you off, and I didn't want to lose our friendship. Every time I was about to tell you I chickened out. Not today though. Your mom and grandpa dying made me realize that you could die any minute. I know that you're only half human, but still. I don't want to waste another day without you knowing that I love you Jazlyn Allison Cullen." He finished

I just stared at him shocked. "I knew is shouldn't have said anything. I'll just leave" he said turning around "Wait" I called after him

I grabbed his hands, and pulled him close to me. "I love you too Cameron Jasper Whitlock." I whispered.

"YES!" he exclaimed then his mouth was on mine. We both fell to the bed, him on top of me. Then he showed me exactly how much he loved me. Let me tell you it was amazing. I was glad that Alice and Rose made me get a full body wax. They don't know how helpful they were. Also I had gotten my birth control so we didn't have to use condoms. My hymen was already broke from years of sports. It was a really weird conversation with my mom.

I woke up at 6 the next morning curled into my very sexy naked boyfriend.

"Good Morning" he whispered kissing my lips

"A very good morning indeed" I replied

"You know that I have to leave." He told me

I pouted "Yeah. You're coming back right." I asked him

"Yup. Aunt Char & Uncle Pete are wrapping things up back at our other house. All of us are moving here, and we're staying for a while. Char & Pete even changed their diet." He told me

"Really! That's amazing. I'll miss you while you're gone though." I told him

"I'll miss you too." He said as the sun started peaking over the horizon.

"You have to go now don't you." I asked him

"Yes. I'll be back before you know it. I'll text, call, and video chat you. I love you babe." He said

"I love you too." I told him giving him one last passionate kiss. We broke apart before it could get too heated, and he slipped out the window. I let my tears fall as I looked out the window.

After a couple minutes I decided to clean up. Good thing I had my shield up, we were loud. Our gifts to us were 2nd nature so it didn't take a lot of concentration so they were up the whole night. His scent isn't even here, but I sprayed some freshener just in case.

I went and took a quick shower. I looked into the mirror, and I had a shit eating grin on my face. My emotions were all over the place so I decided to block my emotions. I lotioned up, then put some deodorant on, I also cleaned my piercings. I went into my room and grabbed some red basketball shorts with a black stripe down the sides, and then I put on a black tank, and my black Nike slides with black socks. I straightened my hair with the wet to dry straightener, and put it in a ponytail.

I came downstairs at around 11 my whole family in the living room. The girls were looking at magazines, and the guys were playing video games.

"Good Morning" Edward said getting me up and kissing my forehead

"Morning Dad. Morning everyone" I said

I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I ate it in the living room.

"So we got the school supplies list today. So Alice, Rose, Jaz, and Rohs can go pick up the supplies. We also got the twins new I.D.'s. It's the same info, just new address and stuff. You still have your permit. So Jaz you can drive with Rose, and Rohs can drive with Alice. Don't go to fast, and be careful" Carlisle told us.

"YES! Come on what are you waiting for let's go Go GOOO!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed, but the girls followed me out to the cars. I got in Rose's M3, while Rohs got in Alice's Porche.

"All right girl. Make me proud show me what you got" Rose said.

"Don't worry. I got this" I told her

I turned on the car and heard it purr. I backed out the driveway, and we were off. I weaved through the streets with precision, and once we hit the highway I was gone.

"I love this car!" I yelled. Rose just laughted at me. As I neared the store I slowed down. I pulled in the parking lot, and parked the car.

"Hmm. Good job!" Rose said

"Thank you. I try you know" I told her cockily, and she just shoved me.

**(Rose POV)**

AHH! A kid after my own heart. Jaz was a speed demon, just like me. A couple minutes later Rohs and Alice pulled in.

"Speed demon!" Alice yelled at her

"Heyy! I get it honest. My dad is a speed demon, I can't help it it's in my DNA! Plus I have quick reflexes I'm safe." She said. We just laughed at her.

We walked in and started grabbing supplies. We got the basic ones then some stuff that the girls like. They got 5 star 3-subject notebooks in different colors, a color for each class. Then five star folders for each class in different colors, then they got one for homework. After that they got 5 5 star pencil pouches each. Then they brought a ton of mechanical pencils (which they said is the only type they'll use), then they got tons of color pens (because black pens were boring), they also got a ton of sharpies, then a bunch of colored pencils. The last pouch was for stuff like post-its, glue, scissors, erasers, and tape. After we stocked up on that stuff we got things for their locker. They got magnetic pencil holder, magnetic mirror and a magnetic dry erase board with different color markers for it.

"So did you get enough stuff?" I asked them

"Sorry. We just are really particular when it comes to school stuff. We like things organized, and I love having tons of writing utensils. We're ready now though." Jaz said.

We all paid for the stuff, then left the store.

******** Time Skip *******

**(Edward POV)**

It's almost time for school to start back, two more days. I've barely got to spend time with Jaz. She had cheer practice all last week, and this week. Then when she gets home she's mad tired, and knocks out after dinner.

She's also been a little sad, but she always keeps her shield up. At night she puts up a sound barrier around her room, she usually does this when she's playing her music. At night sometimes she'll drop her shield and Jasper can feel her emotions. He said they're range from love, longing, lust, and sadness. Not something that you want your daughter to feel. I don't want to ask her though, it seems more like a girl thing. I'll probably talk to Rose, and get her to talk to Jaz.

I have bonded some more with Rohs. I've been teaching her how to play the piano. I'm trying to teach her how to play Bella's Lullaby. She's progressing quickly, she can play half way through it perfectly.

Right now everyone is outside play fighting. The only people that even try to fight Jasper usually are the twins. Emmett tries, but only jokes around he knows he can't really beat him. Right now he's fighting Jaz. He's won all the battles today, but so has Jaz. They are cool to watch. The way they both move, all the moves are calculated and precise. Right when you think someone is about to get the kill, the other person escapes. It feels like they've been going at it forever, but it's honestly only been a couple seconds.

It seemed like they were getting even more serious. They speeded up even faster, and going at each other. Finally Jasper pinned Jaz, and right when he was going in for the kill Jaz flipped from under him, and got the kill shot (which is teeth to the throat).

"I win. Gotcha Major" Jaz said removing her teeth from his neck.

"Awww! You got beat by a 15 year old girl major! Though I would never see the day, you done went soft!" yelled a voice from the trees.

The guys immediately formed a protective arc in front of the girls, and let out warning growls.

"Really Major, you don't recognize my voice. I feel offended" the voice said then he dropped out of the tree "long time no see"

"Peter?" Jasper exclaimed

"In the flesh" he replied

"UNCLE PETEY!" the twins yelled and jumped into his arms

"UGH! You girls are growing up" he exclaimed

"okay what do you mean Uncle?" I asked

"This is probably a conversation better left for when we go back in." Peter said

"Yes it is. Why don't we do that" Carlisle said

"That'll be fine." Peter said

"What a minute where's Aunt Char" Rohs said "and Cam" Jaz added in quickly.

"They'll be here, well right now" Peter said as two people emerged from the tree line. The girl who I assumed was Charlotte flitted right to Peter's side.

"Hey major" she said. "Hey Char" replied Jasper

Before the other man could even get here good Jaz bolted straight into their arms.

"I've missed you so much babe." The man said

"I've miss you too." She replied then kissed him

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled and they immediately broke apart.

Jaz brought him forward, and everyone let out a huge gasp. He was the spitting image of Jasper! Jasper was going into shock, saying no way over and over in his head.

"Umm.. yeah daddy this is my boyfriend Cameron Jasper Whitlock. Uncle Jasper this is your son" she told us

**AN: **Did you guys like it. Please tell me. Review. All reviews are welcome, I mean all. Well thanks for reading, now go click that button. Two fingers in the air peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Cullen Family POV)**

OH SHIT!

**(Peter POV)**

We were coming early, because Cam wouldn't stop moping around about Jaz. He was like a little love sick puppy. He would barely come out of his room. Char and I were getting tired of it so we told him to pack his shit up, and that we're leaving now.

We arrived the other day, but we had to set up the house. We could barely keep Cam here, but we did.

Before we came we went hunting so that the Cullen's (mainly Jasper) could see our golden eyes. Yes we made the change only for the girls though. They've been trying to get us too, but we've been stubborn. Finally we did after Charlie and Bella died. It was one thing we decided to do to make them happy.

Today we're finally going over there, Cam is pacing back and forth. He's going to see his girlfriend that he hasn't saw since they did it. Yes I know about that too, he told me. Of course I threatened his ass. The twins are my niece, and even though he's my nephew they're my niece, it's just something about them girls that just gets you wrapped around their fingers. I told him don't get her pregnant, and that if he breaks his heart he's going to lose an appendage. Great times! He's also worried about meeting his father Jasper, Major, The God of War. Of course now he's just Jasper. Done went all soft on us. That Alice Cullen changed him, but it was for the good. He was all alone up until about 17 years ago.

We approached the property, and had Cam cloak us. We were up in the trees watching them fight. Jasper and Jazlyn were the last ones and they were really going at it. At first Jasper was holding back, but he saw that Jaz was too good to hold back. She's really good one of the best fighters I've seen since Jasper. Char and I taught her how to fight. Whenever we would visit we would train. We taught both of them the basics, but Jazlyn had much more of a passion for it. She always wanted to learn more. We taught her exactly what Jasper taught us. When she first started she had raw talent, while Rohs barely got the hang of it. As they got older Rohs could hold her own in a battle, while Jaz was just plain lethal. She was a little fighting machine, and I have no idea where she got it from. She could pin Char, Cam, and I, just as much if not more than we could pin her. She beat Rohs every time though.

I could tell that she was feeling out Jasper near the beginning she's a major strategist. She can figure out your strength and weaknesses in a snap, and then she'll learn your fighting style. Once she has that down your over with.

The fight had been going on for a minute, and I had a feeling that it was ending soon. I saw Jasper pin her and go for the kill, but he was sloppy he didn't keep a firm grip on her. Jaz noticed and used it to her advantage, she slipped from under him got on his back, teeth to neck, and game over. The Major had been beaten.

"I'm going down first. Don't come until someone asks about you." I told Char and Cam, then dropped out of the tree.

When I came down the men formed a protective arch around the girls, and let out warning growls

Of course once Jasper recognized me the arch fell apart. Then the girls called me Uncle Petey, and ran into my arms. Edward of course was really confused. We were about to go in when the girls asked about Char and Cam. That's when Char flitted to my side and said hey to jasper. Then Cam came out of the shadows, and obviously Jaz couldn't control herself because she quickly ran and jumped into his arms. They said I love you then kissed.

That caused the Cullen family guys to become confused, and angry. Their little girl had a boyfriend that they knew nothing about. Then Jaz introduced him.

"Umm.. yeah daddy this is my boyfriend Cameron Jasper Whitlock. Uncle Jasper this is your son" she said.

Yeah Jaz just throw it right out there. She was never one for subtlety, she was always very blunt. The looks on the Cullen's faces were priceless. They all had the WTF faces on.

"Umm how about we move this inside, and explain what's going on." I told them. They all agreed and we walked into the house.

We all sat in the living room on the couch, and they all looked at me to explain.

"Well I guess I'll explain. You all know Jasper's back story so I won't start there I'll start 17 years ago. 17 years ago Char, Jasper, and I were in Philly. The day before he meet Alice umm basically he had sex with a human. The human was a junkie, and was desperate and so was Jasper. The next day he meet Alice, and she made him happy. We knew we couldn't make him stay, so we told him to go with her. We stayed in Philly for a couple more months. I had a feeling about the girl that Jasper had sex with. I went to find her, I saw her in a alley. She had a needle hanging out her arm, and fresh track marks. Then we saw she was pregnant and giving birth at that. She was doing drugs all through her pregnancy. Luckily it didn't affect Cam. I immediately knew it was Jasper's. Char sent me to get stuff to deliver the baby. She was already starting to die from a drug overdose, but losing all that blood speed it up. She died right after Cameron was born. She was a druggie with no family. We called 911 from a pre-paid cell phone, and gave them an anonymous tip. We took the baby home, and named him Cameron Jasper Whitlock. We decided that we needed to move. We packed our stuff up, and moved to South Carolina. We stayed there trying to track Jasper down. We finally got word that you were in Forks around two years later. When we got to Forks we traced your scent to the Cullen's house, but no one was there. Then we found another trail, and it led us to Bella's house. When she opened the door she let out an ear piercing scream. She saw our red eyes, and thought we were with Victoria. She begged us for her life, she said she was pregnant, and that after she had the babies we could take her anywhere, as long as we left her babies alone.

We quickly explained who we were and why we were there. She didn't believe us until she saw Cameron. Then she let us in. We stayed in Forks all throughout her pregnancy. She told us all about what happened during your stay in Forks. She had no clue where you guys where, and that ended our hunt for you. Since you left in cars there was no way to track your scent. We stayed up until she had her babies. Once she had them we stayed for a couple months, and then left. We just traveled the world with Cameron, not going anywhere near Italy. We would check up on Bella at least once a year. She was doing fine, she would call us if she ever had problems with the girls vampire side, but for the most part she handled them just fine. We would visit them about once a year, and sometimes on holidays. Cameron grew up like a normal child, just a little more advanced. Every year he looked a little more like Jasper. We told him about Jasper when he was 10. He didn't want to find you, he said when the time is right he'll meet you. We did document his life for you." I told them

"Sorry to interrupt, but how did you end up here?" Carlisle said

"No problem. Well after Bella and Charlie died the girls called us. We offered to come get them, and they live with us but they declined. Rohs wanted to find you guys, and Jaz just went along with her sister. They called us after they got their cell phones to let us know that they were safe, and where they were. We decided that we would come here, and visit them. It was also a good time for Cam to meet Jasper, because on his 18th birthday he'll stop aging. We weren't going to come until Christmas, but the reason why we're here now is something that Cameron should explain." I told them.

**(Cameron POV)**

"Umm well. As you can see, I love Jazlyn. Over the years we've grown close, and I've liked her for awhile now. I didn't tell her because I was scared. When her mom and grandpa died I realized that one of us could die any moment, and that eternity isn't always promised. I realized that I didn't want to go another day without her knowing that I love her. Umm. About a weak and a half ago at night time I sneaked into your house." I started but got cut off my a loud roar

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Edward screamed out

"Umm I sneaked in. Then I told her basically what I just said. Thankfully she felt the same, and we've been together since. I left the next morning. Every since then I've been moping around our old house back in Texas. Finally Peter and Char got tired of it, and we moved up the moving date. We officially moved here yesterday, but before we could come here they made me stay and set up the house. Then you pretty much know the rest." I finished off.

**(Jasper POV)**

Umm whoa! This is crazy. First Edward has two kids, and now I have a son.

"So let me get this straight. I had a one night stand which resulted in her being pregnant, which resulted in her having you. Peter and Char helped give birth to you, and then kept you. Two years later ya'll traveled to Forks to find me, but ran into Bella. All of you guys became close. Then Bella and Charlie died the twins came here, and you guys planned to follow, but Cam had to see Jaz. They got together then he left, which resulted in both of them being depressed. Ya'll got tired of it and decided to come here early, and now here we are." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah that sounds about right in a nut shell." Peter replied

"Umm wow. I never expected this." I told them.

"Yeah neither did we. Trust us. He's a good kid though. He's a spit image of you though personality and all." Peter told me

I just stared at Cam. It was like looking at my 17 year old self. I don't remember much of my human life, but I just know that I look like him. He was me hair, build, eyes, nose, and all.

Alice nudged me tilting her head towards where he was sitting with Jazlyn, and I saw Jaz doing the same to him.

We both got up and stood in the middle of the floor. We looked at each other, and I finally sort of realized I had a son. Now I sort of knew how Edward felt, the whole shock of it. I missed out on 17 years of his life, and knew I probably could never be his father figure, but I could be a mentor hopefully.

"Hi Dad" he said

"Heyy. You don't have to call me Dad. I haven't earned that tittle. That belongs to Peter." I told him

"No it belongs to you. You can have more than one dad. I may not have meet you, but you were a huge influence on my life. I always aspired to be like you. I've heard stories about my dad since I was 10. I could've meet you before, but I never wanted to because I wanted to be a man before you meet me. I wanted to have accomplished something, because I wanted you to be proud of me." He told me.

" You're my son, I would've been proud of you either way it went." I said pulling him into a hug. Not one of those awkward man hugs, but a real one.

**AN: **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! Reviews make me happy, and then I write faster! So hit that button please. Well until the next time….Two fingers in the air peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Jazlyn POV)**

Aww! How cute. Everything is going great. Everyone has accepted our extended family, and Cam finally met Jasper. Now as long as dad doesn't figure out that I did it with Cam we'll all be good.

Right now we're laying in my room listening to music. He's sitting up on my couch, and my head is on his lap. He's tracing patterns on my stomach. I still have on my sports bra, and athletic shorts from earlier, so it leaves my stomach bear for him. He's totally in love with my piercing too. It feels really really good. I let out a little moan, and he growls softly.

"Your too sexy for your own good." He told me pulling me into a kiss.

I responded enthusiastically, and threw my shield up around my room. He pulled me into his lap, and his hands started roaming my body. He pulled out the ponytail holder in my hair, then fisted his hands in my hair. I moaned into his mouth, and he flipped me laying me on the couch. His lips started traveling down my neck, and he sucked on my pulse point.

"Ahh..Camerroon." I moaned "So gooooddd"

He started moving his lips to my collar bone, and started nipping at it. His hands moved lower and lower, until he got to my pants. Once his smelt my arousal he went crazy. He quickly stripped both of us, and attacked my lady bits.

I think at some point I lost control of my shield, I ddin't care though. He was still down there, and it felt amazing. At some point he hit the right spot, and I screamed out. "FUUCCKK SHIITT CAMERON!" throwing my head back, and riding out the most intense orgasm ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard my dad yell.

Oh Fudge. My whole family was in my room, and Cam and I were very obviously butt naked. They busted in while I was having an orgasm, how embarrassing.

"I don't know whether to be happy or mad. My son is getting some, but with my niece." Jasper said.

"I'm with you bro. My nephew is making a girl scream like that, but with my niece. I'm confused." Emmett told him

**(Edward POV)**

Things were going great. Charlotte and Peter were cool people, and Jasper looked really happy. He was shocked that he had a son, but was taking it in stride. I liked Cameron, but he was dating my daughter which I didn't like. I was sorta kinda pouting about it.

"Aww Edward don't pout. He's a good kid." Alice told me

"Yeah. He loves her trust me. He was moping around like someone just killed his puppy." Peter said

"I know I read his mind and knew he did. I'm a father though it's in my nature not to like anyone that she goes with." I told them

"Yeah true. I'm glad I have a son. It's in our nature to be proud when they land themselves a hot girl. Not that I'm checking out your daughter or anything Edward." Jasper said

"It's cool I get what your saying." I told him

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" Char asked

"Nah. She has her shield up. That thing is freaking impenetrable." I told her

"Only time it ever comes down is if she's really distracted." Peter told us.

"Yeah true. They better not be doing anything inappropriate, or I'm killing your son Jasper." I told him

"Whatever Edward." Jasper told me

"At least if they are you know she's protected. She got her birth control shot, so we won't have any more little kiddies around here." Emmett said then got slapped by Rose. "OWW ROSIE! Why you hit me?" Emmett pouted

"Because that is the wrong thing to say." She told him

After that next thing we heard was "FUUCK SHIIT CAMERON" in Jaz's voice. Everyone looked at each other, we knew that voice, and the only way to sound like that. We all raced upstairs, and I busted through the door. I saw a site that no father should ever have to see. My 15 year old daughter was naked her legs threw over her naked boyfriends shoulders. His face down there, and her head was thrown back and she had to O face.

"What the fuck is going on here" I exclaimed

Then Emmett and Jasper had to add in their two cents.

"Get you asses downstairs right now!" I screamed

"Umm.. could we put on some clothes first?" Jaz asked. I nodded my head, and ran downstairs.

"WOW! No comment. I didn't even see that coming." Alice said

They came downstairs a couple seconds later dresses, and less disheveled. Jaz still had the post orgasmic glow though. UGH!

"Okay so…. I don't even know what to say about this. I'm disappointed in you Jaz. I thought you weren't ready for this stuff." I said

"Well.. I wasn't when you asked me. Even if I was I wouldn't have told you. I was waiting for Cameron he was the only person I wanted to do it with. He's the only person I have done it with." She told me

"Have you guys well.. umm.. you know." I said not even being able to say it

"Yes. The night when he came over and asked me out." She told me

"UGH! Why now why couldn't you wait. You could get pregnant, you haven't even finished high school. What if he left you preganat" I told her getting hysterical

"No offense sir, but I could provide for her and any child we have. I have enough of my own money to give us a safe and comfortable life. Plus I would never leave her, I love her and if we ever had a child I would love them too. Also I couldn't leave her because we are mates, we may not be that old, but we're mates. Just like Dad and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose, and Peter and Char. I could never leave her, it would hurt too much." He told me

"Really I left Bella, and we were mates." I told him

"No offense dad, but you guys weren't mates. If you were you wouldn't have been able to stay gone without checking up on her. Maybe a couple weeks, but the pain would become so unbearable you would've had to see her. Or you would've been miserable. The day we came you were happy, and laughing. You wouldn't been able to do that if you were mated, you would've only been able to think about her. You may have loved her, but she wasn't your mate. I barely survived the week without Cameron, I couldn't imagine 15 years it hurts to think about it. Trust me dad your mate is out there you just haven't found her yet. When you do then you'll get what we're saying." She told me

"She's right. I never saw you staying long with Bella. You weren't even supposed to get with her, but when you did I saw the future change. She was going to become a vampire, and live happily ever after with us. She would find her own mate, and you would find yours. Then after the birthday party, it changed again. She would stay in Forks, and we would leave. After that no more visions. I guess the twins blocked all of my visions of her. I thought maybe it was because it was a decision not made, it was just so blurry. I didn't think much of it though, I definitely didn't think of the twins being the ones to cause it. You see I never saw you with her. You were just her way to the vampire world, and she was your experience at love. That way when you met your mate you would already know what love felt like. You loved Bella, but she just wasn't your mate." Alice told me

I was shocked. Bella wasn't my mate, there was someone else out there for me. I didn't want to believe it. How did we even get on this subject we were talking about Jaz and Cam. I can't deal with this right now.

I ran out the door, and went to go hunt. I need to clear my head.

**AN: ** Big twist huh! Not what you expected at all. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Reviews make me happy. Well until next time Buh bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Jahs POV)**

After what we said about mom dad bolted out the door. No one ran after him, because we knew that he was trying to process things. It was shocking news to him that there was still someone out there for him.

We all decided to drop it, and not say anything else. I was starving from my previous activity so I decided to cook something for us hybrids.

I decided to make homemade three cheese beef lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and strawberry cheesecake with graham cracker crust. It would take a while to make, but it would be so delicious in the end.

I plugged in my iPod Classic while working. Yes I have two music players. I have a iPhone that is 32GB and an 106 GB iPod Classic, because I love music so much that the music would take up all the room on the phone. I have about 3,000 songs on my phone. Then I have well over 10,000 on my classic. I'm a music freak. I listen to everything. I love all types of music. There aren't too many songs that I don't like.

While working I thought about the upcoming school year. My school had one of the top cheer leading squads in America. They were really good, unlike the one back in Forks. I always cheered for companies in Seattle. I made it on the varsity, which is very unlikely for lower classmen.

They teach a dance, and two cheers. Then you show off your stumbling and stunting. There are four categories. Cheering, dancing, tumbling, and finally stunting. Each one there is a 1-10 score. Then they add them all up. To make varsity you need a score of 32, but no lower than a 6 in all categories. Which is why the varsity team is elite. There are only 22 girls. There are 28 on the JV team.

Practice is very strenuous. 8am-8pm. We have two one hour breaks, with 15 minute breaks spread throughout. We also have different dance instructors come in and teach us moves and techniques. This is what it looks like.

8am-9am: Run 2 miles, stretch, and warm-up

9am-10am: Dance instructor

10am-12pm: Work on stuff for Friday night games

12pm-1pm: Lunch Break

1pm-3pm: Work on stunting and tumbling

3pm-5pm: Work on dance routine for competition

5pm-6pm: Break

6pm-8pm: Work on competition stuff

It's very strenuous, but it is rewarding also. I've made several friends. We are all quite close. We practice Monday-Friday for those hours so we see each other all day. During the school year we practice from 3:30-9.

We will be getting our uniforms, wind breaker suits, and any other extras sometime this week. I got the standard stuff which is the uniform, a practice uniform (includes a t-shirt, and special made soffe shorts), and wind breaker suit. Then I ordered our zip up hoodie, pull over jacket, sweat pants, and gym bag.

Our first game is one week after school starts. Cam is supposed to be going out for football. He will talk to the coach Monday. We already signed up for our classes, but we get our schedules in the mail. Tomorrow is Sunday, then Monday is school.

This year Cam will graduate, and it is the very first time we will be at the same school. I'm worried all the girls will be all over him, and imma end up killing a hoe. At least I get to go to all the football games.

Hopefully Rohs will find a boyfriend this year. Prayerfully another hybrid, so that we won't have to bring a human into this world.

By time I finished thinking about all of this, dinner was ready. I called out to everyone and we all congregated into the kitchen. The hybrids all grabbed plates and the vamps just sat at the table.

"This is really good Jahs. It taste just like moms" Rohs told me

"Thanks." I said while eating

We all had light conversation over dinner.

"Okay since school starts soon we need to go over things. Since Cameron is now going to the same school we need a new cover story. Him, Jasper, and Rosalie are triplets, that got separated at birth. Peter and Char are his adoptive parents, and we just met them. Everything else is the same. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Cameron are seniors. Alice, and Edward are juniors. Finally the twins are sophomores. All of your lunch accounts are linked to our bank accounts, so get whatever you want. If anything else comes up we'll settle it then. Edward you can take the floor." Carlisle ended

"All right. I realize that I need to set ground rules for Rohs and Jahs. Basically your curfew is midnight, unless otherwise said. If you feel you can't make it back in time call. You need to make A's and B's in all of your classes. No failing anything. I don't care when you do your homework just make sure it's done. Make sure we know where you are going if you aren't coming home. No friends over after 10 on school nights, unless they are spending the night. On the weekends no friends after midnight, unless they're spending the night. You don't have a bedtime, just keep in mind that you have school in the morning. Understood?" dad asked us

We both agreed, and then he turned to me and Cam. "Now Cam can come over on school nights, but he can't stay the night. He has to be out before 2am. He can stay the night on non-school nights. Understood?" he asked. It was reasonable so we both agreed.

After that Esme started washing dishes, and everyone else moved to the living room. I decided to go shower and change. I still had flour and stuff on my clothes from cooking. I gave Cam a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

I walked into the bathroom stripped and tossed my clothes into the hamper. I plugged my iPod into the speakers in my bathroom and set it on shuffle. I hopped in the shower and washed and shaved. Then used my shampoo and conditioner. After that I hopped out of there. I used a towel and wrapped it around my head. I dried off, then walked to the sink. I used my facial cleaners, and brushed my teeth. After that I used my smell good lotion and put on deodorant.

After that I put on my wrap around robe thingy and went into my room. I plugged up my drier and flat iron. My hair dries wavy which is very frustrating. So after I blow dried it I straightened it. I pulled it back into a high ponytail, and went to my closet. I put on a purple tank, black soffe shorts, and a Forks High School hoodie. I grabbed my cell from my dresser and walked downstairs. I sat next to Cam, and snuggled up to him.

"So no more extra-long cheer practices?" Rose asked me

"Yeah! I'm happy. I love cheering, but those practices were killers. We are really good though so it pays off. Our first game is Friday, and then there is an after party. It's at one of the football players house." I said

"Oh we should all go! It will be so much fun, and I get to dress up!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I'm down with that. So are you ready for school Cam?" Emmett asked

"Yeah this is the first time that I get to go to school with the girls. Plus now I know people at the school like me. I'm ready to play football too, I hope that they are still accepting people on the time. I'm happy to have Jahs cheering me on too!" he said kissing the top of my head at the end.

"What about you Rohs?" Alice asked

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm on the pep squad, the welcoming committee, and tons of other clubs! This year is going to be awesome!" she said

"Yeah well I'm tired so I'll be going to sleep. See you guys in the morning." I told everyone.

I got up from the couch and headed up the stairs with Cam behind me. I plugged my classic in on the wall, and put on my playlist full of nice slow songs that can lull you to sleep. Cameron went and took a shower.

I took of my jacket and put it on the couch. Then I walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. Soon I heard the shower cut off, and Cam walked out not to long after. He laid in the bed, and gave me a peck on the lips.

I was way too tired to take it any further. We both quickly fell asleep.

**AN:** Sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy. School starts next Thursday, so I will try and update all my stories before then. My birthday is also next Friday. So if I'm in a good mood I may have a update ready by then. No promises though. Well until next time. Peace out (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Jahs POV)**

Today is Sunday and tomorrow is the first day of school. Our schedules came in the mail this morning.

**Jahs**

** (AN: the names italics after the classes is the people she has the class with)**

** 1****st ****Semester **

Civics & Economics Honors - _Rohs_

Advanced Functions Honors –_ Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Cameron_

Gym – _Alice, Edward_

Lunch -_ Everyone_

AP Psychology –_ Jasper, Rohs_

Italian 1Honors - _Cam_

Digital Communications –_ Everyone_

**2****nd**** Semester**

Biology Honors -_Rohs_

AP British Lit. –_ Edward_

Italian 2 - _Cam_

Lunch - _Everyone_

English 10 Honors - _Rohs_

Band – _Rohs, Cam_

That is my schedule. The classes are about a hour. At the end of each semester you have an End Of Course Test (EOC). It's like a humungous review test on everything you learned. That counts for about half of your grade. You have one in each class.

I'm so happy that at least one member of my family is in all of my classes. It won't make me feel as lonely. I already know where all of my classes is so that I won't get lost. I asked the cheer leaders to show me where they are. Even though we didn't get our schedules until today I knew what I signed up for. I just needed to know what order I would get them in. Now I'm ready.

The day went by fast. We all just chilled around the house. The full vamps went on a full out hunting trip, to prepare for tomorrow. Us hybrids just ate a few local deer's to fill us up. We checked our book bags to make sure that we had everything in them. I had two binders, tabs, two notebooks, and some paper. I brought my own graphing calculator, and a clipboard. I had several pencil cases. One had different color pens; the other mechanical pencils, lead, tape, glue, and a pair of scissors; the next colored pencils; then one was full of sharpie markers; lastly I had one full of Sharpie paint markers.

I had my cheer bag ready too. They shipped us all of our stuff today. So everything was crisp and clean. I packed my cheer shirt, sports bra, cheer shoes, sofee shorts, and cheer book. In the morning I would add a water bottle, juice, fruit, and a granola bar. Then I put my ipod classic in there with my earphones.

After that I packed my purse I put in my camera, lotion, deodorant, make-up bag, brush, comb, and some extra hair things. I also put my wallet, and keys. My phone was charging, so I would put that and the charger in there later.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" Cam asked while we both laid on my bed

"Yeah. It seems cool. I mean it isn't like I had any great friends at Forks. Most of the good friends I had were with the cheer company and that was is Seattle. So I'm glad I get a change." I told him

"That's good babe. I hope I make it on the football team so that you can cheer for me." He said

"I'm not even stuntin' that. I know you'll make it, you're one of the best I've seen babe." I told him kissing his cheek.

After that we talked about random stuff, until about 1:50. Then it was time for him to go. We gave each other a slow kiss, then he zoomed out of my window. At around 2 I quickly took a shower and shaved. I put on some sweats and a sports bra. I threw my hair up into a sloppy high ponytail, and climbed into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I knocked out.

Today is the first day of school, and I'm so ready. School starts at 8. It takes about 15 minutes to get there so we try to leave at 7:30 no later than 7:40.

I strip down and decided on what to wear. I'm so surprised that Alice hasn't tried to come and decided to tell me what to wear. I guess she learned from the last time. I decided on my off the shoulder black and white striped shirt. I put on my black shorts, then my black vans. I put on a silver anklet, my silver tennis bracelet, a silver toggle heart necklace, then silver hoops, silver studs in my second hole, a black industrial bar, silver stud in my Monroe, and a silver stud on my naval.

Then I went to do my hair and make-up. I decided to swoop my bangs to the side, and leave the rest of my hair wavy. I added mouse to make the waves tighter and look like I actually did something to it. Then I put on black eye liner and mascara. I added moisturizing lip balm and a clear lip gloss and my look was complete.

I grabbed all my bags adding my cell and charger to my purse. When I walked out of my room, I walked downstairs. As I came down the steps everyone complimented my outfit.

"I couldn't have done any better myself!" Alice exclaimed giving me her approval.

"You look amazing Jahs!" Rose said.

"I think that you need to change. That is way to revealing. Do you know all of the emotions I'll have to put up with since you're wearing that? I don't want to feel that about my niece." Jasper exclaimed.

"I agree we'll have way to many horny boys on our hands!" Emmett exclaimed with all the men agreeing with him.

"Whatever. I'm wearing this it looks fine to me." I told them walking into the kitchen.

I grab an apple and quickly eat it, then grab a bottle of apple juice and a pop tart. Then I get the stuff from the fridge that needs to go in my cheer bag.

At about 7:35 Cam pulls up and we all roll out.

"You look amazing babe. Way sexy. I'm going to have to try not to kill a lot of boys today." Cam told me

"Thanks babe and don't worry about them. The only person I want is you." I started "Plus with the way you looking in them sexy jeans and a just tight enough shirt that shows off your muscles. I'll be fighting hoes all day!" I exclaimed.

"I only have eyes for you though, so all them other girls don't matter" he said.

"Exactly. As long as we both know that there's nothing to worry about." I told him

"You're right. I love you and your intelligence" I told me as we pulled into school.

He parked then came around to open my door. He held my hand getting out, then we walked to where my 'siblings' were standing. We all had memorized our schedule and knew exactly where to go. The bell rang to go to class at 7:50. We all split up and walked to our classes.

I looked at Rohs and said. "Well first day new school lets kick this year off with a bang. This is a chance to be who we want, and not have to worry about everyone knowing our past. Now we can just be Rosh & Jahs. Not Chief Swan's granddaughters, and the messed up girls children. Today is the first step in being ourselves. Let's do this sis." I said to her. She nodded and we both walked down the hall with a totally new spring in our step.

**AN: **Really late, but hoped you liked it. Most of the chapters will be this long from now on. Hopefully I'll get on a sorta kinda schedule and won't keep you waiting so long anymore. Next chapter will be about the rest of their first day. Please reviews. Reviews make me write faster. I want to try to get five reviews before I write the next chapter. If I don't have five reviews within a week I'll go ahead and update. Please review so that you can get the update sooner. No promises on next update. What I said is what I want to try to do. Well until next time Peace OUT!

REVIEW!


End file.
